Time to Say Goodbye
by efioa-s
Summary: Song-fic WARNING: Anti SoKai. Since Riku and Sora came beck to the Destiny Islands Kairi has changed. Time to Say Goodbye by Simple Plan


**Okay here I go. Here is my first ever song fic. I think it turned out good. Its done to 'Time To Say Goodbye' by Simple Plan. I recommend putting it on while you're reading this. Also, this is my first anti-Kairi fic. Well, it's more anti-SoKai. Anyway read and review and (most importantly) enjoy.**

**Time To Say Goodbye**

**Kingdom Hearts Song Fic.**

Sora sighed as Kairi continued to browse in the Destiny Islands mall. After Riku and himself had returned, Kairi had been treating him like a slave. Donald and Goofy were long gone, but they had left a spare gummy ship on the main island, just in case any of them had wanted to go visit them in Disney Castle. Sora had often considered taking the ship and leaving but he hoped Kairi would change back, accept him again. So here he was, weighed down with bags of Kairis shopping. He had tried, more times then he could count, to set things right between them, to get things back to normal, but, unfortunately though, to no avail. That was how he wound up in situations like these in the first place.

_I just don't want to waist another day._

_I'm trying to make things right, _

_but you shove it in my face._

_And all the things you've done I can't erase. _

_And I can't keep this inside. _

_It's time to say goodbye._

"Sora, come on,'' Kairi yelled impatiently. He sighed and followed her to the next shop. As his pile steadily increased, Riku decided to grace them with his presence. Unfortunately, Soras' load didn't decrease. If anything, it seemed to increase more rapidly. Worse, Kairi was flirting with Riku the whole time and Riku, the poor guy, was powerless against her. Riku glanced back at Sora.

"Do you want me to take some of that?" he asked. He too had noticed Kairis change for the worse but he had gotten the blunt end of the stick and he knew it. That's why he did all he could to give Sora a hand when he needed it. Sora nodded gratefully and offered his friend the pile.

"Help yourself," he said, already feeling some of his depression lifting. Kairi stepped in between the two boys and that depression dropped back on his head twice as hard.

"Don't be silly Riku," she laughed falsely. She latched onto his arm and started to drag him to the next shop, chatting him up the whole way. Riku looked sympathetically over his shoulder at his spiky brown haired friend, but there was little ha could no now. It was times like these that Sotra wished he had never returned to the Islands.

_On the first day that I met you, _

_I should have known to walk away._

_ I should've told you you were crazy, _

_and disappeared without a trace. _

_But instead I stood there waiting, _

_hoping you would come around. _

_But you always find a way to let me down._

Sora sighed and leaned back on the sand, watching the clouds slowly drift by. Kairi and Riku lay on either side of him. This was one of those good days. It felt like nothing had changed. Sora still loved Kairi. Kairi seemed to love him back. He sat up.

"Remember," he said watching as his friends sat up and lent back on their elbows "Movie at my house tonight. Kairi," he turned to the red haired girl "remember to bring the movie. Riku," he looked at the silver haired boy "drinks. I've got food and shelter covered." The two nodded.

_It's time to say goodbye. _

_I just don't want to waist another day. _

_It's time to say goodbye._

_ 'Cause things will never be the same._

_ It's time to say goodbye._

_ You make me sick I need to walk away. _

_It's time to say goodbye._

Later that day Sora and Riku sat in Soras sitting room watching bad television when Kairi arrived. Both boys stood to meet her. She took off her shoes and jacket and came to join the two on the couch. Riku half turned to her, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"So Kai," he saked earnestly "What movie did you bring?" Kairi blincked. She gasped, hands flying up to her mouth. Sora and Riku winced.

"You forgot it didn't you?" Riku asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Kairi," Sora groaned. Kairi frowned at him and shot to her feet.

"There's no need to be so mean Sora," she snarled. Sora and Rikus eyes widened in surprise. Kairi stomped to the hall, forced he jacket and shoes on and, with an un-necessary 'humph' stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her. The boys stared after her for a minute before looking back at each other in confusion.

"What did I say?" Sora asked.

-o-

Sora, Kairi and Riku dove, in unison, off the pier into the deep ocean waters. Immediately the three started racing to see who could get the farthest. Riku stopped first, which surprised Sora immensely. Him and Kairi continued on. When Sora could go no farther he stopped, treading water to stay afloat. Kairi continued forward. When she stopped she turned to wave at the others, to prove she had gotten the farthest this time. She didn't look like she could stay afloat. And she couldn't.

It was when she started gargling, flailing and gasping that Sora and Riku realized something wrong. Sora began to swim towards her and Riku was about to as well whan Sora yelled back: "Go get help Riku!" So he turned and swam for shore.

When Sora reached Kairi she flung her arms around his neck and held on tight. She kept flailing, meaning she was now taking Sora down with her.

"Stop Kairi," Sora gasped when his head came above the water again. She glared at him.

"This is all your fault," she hissed and, when she saw how confused he was she continued, with even more venom in her tone "You were the one who wanted to come here in the first place. So, if I'm going down you're coming down with me."

With that she dragged him back under the water. A small stream of bubbles broke the surface, coming up in a hasty stream. Suddenly they stopped.

_After all the things I've done for you_

_You never tried to do the same. _

_It's like you always play the victim _

_And I'm the one you always blame. _

_When you need someone to save you _

_When you think you're going to drown _

_You just wrap your arms around me _

_and pull me down._

Sora coughed up water into the floor of the boat. Selphie and Tidus sat in the boat next to him.

"You okay dude?" Tidus asked. Sora nodded, gulping in deep breaths of oxygen, singing 'Air glorious Air' to the tune of Olivers 'Food glorious food' over and over in his head. Selphie smiled and patted Soras head. She and Tidus moved and grabbed and ore each and began to row them back to the shore.

On the dock, Kairi stood with Riku and Wakka. As soon as Soras feet were planted on the thick wooden beams, Kairi jumped on him, crying crocodile tears.

"Oh Sora," she cried dramatically, her arms latched tightly around his neck "I was so worried." selphie moved to stand beside Riku and Wakka, out of Kairi's line of sight, and raised an eyebrow at him. Sora shrugged the best he could, his arms hanging limply by his sides.

_It's time to say goodbye. _

_I just don't want to waist another day. _

_It's time to say goodbye._

_ 'Cause things will never be the same._

_ It's time to say goodbye._

_ You make me sick I need to walk away. _

_It's time to say goodbye._

Sora checked his room over once again. It was completely bare of all its usual items, barring his table, light, wardrobe and bed. The charm Kairi had given him lay discarded on his unusually neatly pressed sheets. He turned, slinging his heavy bag over his shoulder, to face his mother who stood in the doorway. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She sniffed and dabbed at her eyes.

"My little boy," she choaked "Leaving to make his place in the world." She hugged him closely to her chest. Sora squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Be careful Sora," she sobbed "I love you sweetie." Sora patted his mothers shoulder.

"I'll be fine mom, I promise." With that Sora left his house for the last time. As he made his way down the beach to where Riku, Wakka, Selphie and Tidus were waiting for him, beside the gummy ship. None of them were coming, or too happy that he was going though they understood his reasons, but they all wanted to say goodbye to their old childhood friend. He started to make his way slower, enjoying the last glimpses of the Destiny Islands and his home, when he heard someone call his name. He turned to see who it was and immediately continued on.

Kairi raced up the beach to him, yelling his name all the way. She panted, doubling over, when she finally caught up to him. Whe she got her breath back she straightened up.

"Why are you going?" she demanded. Sora stared back, unphased. He had gotten over Kairi long before he had finally decided to leaver for Hallow Bastion to stay with Leon and the gang. He shrugged.

"Tell me," she growled, eyes narrowing in attempts to threaten him.

"You," Sara said simply. Kairi obviously had not been expecting that answer because her eyes widened in surprise. She spluttered, struggling to make coherent sentences come out but ending up with gobeldygook.

"What?!" she exclaimed, finding her words atlast, after several minuter of fumbling with words "Why me?"

_Now I'm gone _

_It's too late. _

_You can't fix You're mistakes _

_I was trying to save you from you._

_ So you scream_

_ So you cry _

_I can see through your lies _

_You're just trying to change me_

Sora turned to go, but Kairi grabbed onto his arm.

"Why?" she pleaded softly. Sora looked at her. She deserved that answer if nothing else.

"You've changed," he said, looking away from her. A small sob broke through her throat. Sora looked back down at her. She was crying, real tears this time, for a friend she land ago lost. Sora sighed and sand the last section of 'Time to say goodbye' by Simple Plan.

"_Somewhere in the distance, there's a place for me to go. I don't want you to hate me, but I think you need to know. You're weighing on my shoulders and I'm sick of feeling down. So I guess it's time for me to say goodbye._"

**Tah-dah! Here we go. I hope you enjoed. It was a random story insipired by a random song. Remember to review if you like it!**

**XwXsXaX**


End file.
